


Take-Off

by RenkonNairu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Day 1, Entrapdak Month, Entrapdak Month 2020, F/M, Gen, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak leave Etheria together.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Take-Off

Hordak gripped the armrests of his co-pilot chair. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting when Entrapta told him she had to ‘reverse engineer’ the space travel technology from Mara’s ship in order to make one of her own. But he definitely knew that he was not expecting her to construct a shuttle that was mounted on a series of heavy-burn bombs. 

She called them ‘thrusters’, which they would need to propel the shuttle off the surface fast enough to break Etheria’s gravitational pull. 

Hordak called them a ‘death trap’. 

Entrapta smiled at the name and laughed, thinking this was the most hilarious thing he’d said all week. “I know, isn’t it so exciting!”

Exciting was definitely one word to describe it. 

Hordak nearly barfed up his own hearts when the first blast from the booster rockets propelled them off the ground. 

The whole cabin shook as the roar of the heavy-burn thrusters shot them higher, and higher into the atmosphere. That was what brought Hordak to this moment. Hands gripping the armrests of his co-pilot seat so tightly his talons were digging into the vinyl padding. 

Next to him, in the main pilot’s seat, Entrapta clapped her hands happily and cackled with glee. But Hordak didn’t know if that meant everything was going exactly according to plan and functioning as it was intended, or if –at any moment- they were both going to explode and rain back down on Etheria as nothing more than a cautionary tale on the dangers of skipping out on community service and fleeing consequences. 

Hordak was almost ready to pass out from sheer nerves when he both heard and felt the secondary booster rockets fire. His adrenaline spiked, preventing him from passing out, right as the ship got a new push of speed and power. 

The view from the forward shield was getting darker now. The canopy of the sky pulling back to reveal the eternal darkness of space. It was actually kinda beautiful, Hordak just wasn’t in the right state of mind to appreciate it at the moment. 

He started to feel weightless in his seat and irrationally thought they were falling. 

Then he realized they weren’t falling. They had broken free of Etheria’s gravitational pull. They were free-floating in space. 

Free. 

A tendril of Entrapta’s hair caressed his hand, and Hordak looked over at her. 

“You look a little peaky, is the new armor not holding up okay?” She asked. 

Intertwining the locks of hair with his fingers, Hordak strands to his lips and placed a chace kiss to them. He felt immeasurably calmer now that they were in space and leaving Etheria. 

“I am fine.” He assured her. “How are you? Do you have any second thoughts of leaving your friends?”

Entrapta did look sad for half a moment, but she did not lower her mask to hide her face, so she must not have been that upset. She looked him dead in the eyes and asked very seriously, “Do you honestly think you would have survived cleaning up Beast Island?”

It was a question she had asked multiple times over the course of construction her ship. Entrapta ran multiple simulations on whether or not Hordak could feasibly serve his community service cleaning up the highly toxic, and psychologically draining Beast Island. The simulations showed that Hordak –even with his physical ailments- might survive it and still complete his assigned task, but it would still do irreparable damage to him. Damage he might never recover from. 

He was still recovering from all the time spend on the Velvet Glove, serving Horde Prime. Time he was forced to serve without the aid of his prosthetic exoskeleton. 

The Princess Alliance mandated community service might not kill Hordak, but it would lower his quality of life to a point where he might as well just be dead. 

No one was more keenly aware of this fact than Hordak and Entrapta themselves. 

Hordak didn’t have to answer. Entrapta already knew. 

She nodded, looking back at the whole of space before them. Endless and infinite. Full of countless opportunities and unimaginable discoveries. 

The strands of hair gave Hordak’s hand a gentle little squeeze. 

“I’m sure.” She told him. 

They would explore space together and never look back. 

…

END


End file.
